


Stupid Christmas Trees

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Harry has the brilliant idea to get their Christmas tree like a muggle this year!





	Stupid Christmas Trees

“Why exactly are we going to some crowded, muggle tree place instead of just making a sapling grow into one in the house?”

“Because Draco, it’ll be fun!”

“Harry I seriously doubt that looking at rows of identical, dying trees would be fun.”

“Nonsense. C’mon lets go.”

Draco flung his giant coat on and grabbed Harry’s arm. Within seconds, he felt the familiar gut-wrenching feeling. Draco knew he would never get used to that horrible feeling when apparating. They landed in an alleyway and the casual breeze made Draco huddle closer to Harry for warmth.

The farm was packed with people examining all the different types of Christmas trees, just as Draco assumed. It was only a week before Christmas, so most of the good trees would be gone. Why couldn’t they of just gotten the tree a normal way?

“Let’s go Draco or all the good trees will be gone!” They made their way inside, pushing through a large number of families.

All around he could hear adults talking about the prices and kids telling their parents which tree they want. Finally, they made their way to a section with fairly large trees. It was hard for Draco to pick one of them, they all looked exactly alike. They pushed their way through the people until they got to the end of the row where the most magnificent tree sat looming over the area. Draco sat staring at the beauty, “That one.”

Harry motioned to a worker and they started to prepare the giant thing. They sat on a bench huddled together to bear the cold while Draco was going on about how much just a little hot chocolate would be amazing right now.

Not soon enough, they called them over to pay. “That will be 62 pounds.”

Draco began to pull out galleons when Harry pulled down his arm and took out some muggle currency. The workers then put the tree on a cart and helped haul it over to the alley where they arrived at.

“So where should we load the tree onto,” said a worker near them looking around for any car.

“Oh um, some friends will bring a car any second now. You can go now, we’ll be fine.”

Finally, the worker left and Draco grabbed Harry and the tree before apparating back home. As soon as the tree landed, a few needles from the tree fell down onto the floor. Draco sighed, wishing that they teleported a little closer to where the tree would stay. He was surprised that the tree even fit in the house.

They took off all their extra layers of clothing and lifted up different ends of the tree to slowly walk it to its spot. Draco almost slipped a few times in his socks before regaining his balance, but he knew that Harry was falling even more than he was.

The needles were now all over the floor in a line. “Great,” though Draco, “This is going to be a joy to clean up."

Draco looked over at the distance they’ve made. He assumed that he was more than half of a way there, but wow was he wrong. They’ve barely made it out of the room. Draco laid down the tree and walked over to the couch, happily falling into it.

“Are you really already done, its only been 5 minutes.” Harry walked to the kitchen and a few seconds later returning with two Christmas mugs filled with hot chocolate. He handed one to Draco as he sat next to him.

“Stupid Christmas trees,” mumbled Draco as he laid his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry.”

“I’m sorry about making the idea of getting the Christmas tree this way. It’s just that I wanted our first Christmas together to be special.”

Draco looked up from his cup, “What do you mean, this is special.”

“No it isn’t, you’ve had a horrible time today.”

“Now why on earth would you think that. I got to try something new and got to spend the whole day with you. Plus now I have hot chocolate!”

“Really?”

“Really.” Draco sat there for a moment staring at the tree while Harry was dozing off next to him. A stick poked at his leg. He grabbed his wand from his shoe and realized how stupid they were being. He nudged to Harry making him wake up.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” whispered Draco as the tree went and sat itself up in the living room, “We could have just used a first year spell.”

Harry took a sip of his drink and set it back down, “Good idea, but we’re leaving the ornaments so we can put them on ourselves.”

“Agreed,” replied Draco before finishing off his warm drink and falling asleep on Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this <3


End file.
